


Forever Yours

by todorokisses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff, M/M, Riding Yuuri, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokisses/pseuds/todorokisses
Summary: Victor is Yuuri's forever and his throne.





	Forever Yours

Soft skin, white as snow, curvy in all the right places, thick and an eye-catcher, Yuuri knows how his plush thighs are very much loved by everyone. He likes it the most when people ogle over his exposed legs when he goes out wearing tight shorts. He takes so much pride in his glorious thighs that even sometimes, he'd purposefully saunter the streets, swaying his hips to rile up every person who looks at him with hunger and desperation in their eyes to bed him. But nobody has ever brought him to bed as nobody knows that his everything is already taken by someone he only wants for himself. There’s only this one person who could bring him to bed anytime of the day.  
  
"Hey, Vitya." Yuuri greets, arms circling around the man’s neck as he buries his face on his firm chest. "Did you miss me, Victor?" He questions when he nuzzles his cheek over beefy pecs. He can clearly hear and feel the steady rhythm of Victor's pounding heart. He missed him so much.  
  
In return, strong arms hold him close, his tiny waist locked around the arms he loves so much. "I always miss you, _solnyshko_. Where have you been?"   
  
_Where_  is the question the male always asks as  _where_  is the question Yuuri always tries to avoid, but answers it with a lie. "I told you, I had to leave to do something important. Anyway, I always go back to you every weekend, don't I?" He gives the other a pretentious assuring smile, while a lone finger traces down from Victor's chest past his hidden abs and under his white tight shirt.   
  
There are some things Yuuri just can't tell Victor yet, but he is planning to do so soon. Despite his willingness to be honest, fear also pools at the bottom of his stomach for what could be the outcome when he finally tells the truth.  
  
"I always want you around," He heaves a deep sigh, a sign of how much he wants to be with Yuuri most of the time. And Yuuri feels wanted and special whenever Victor tells it to him despite their unclear relationship status -- though Yuuri refers to him as his boy toy in the meantime, Victor is not just a toy or a past time to him, Victor is everything that he wants to keep for decades, forever if he could. Victor is more than just that.  
  
"I miss you so  _so_  much," he adds, big hands gripping onto the plush thighs and this is how Yuuri loves to be handled by the other man.  
  
"Since you miss me that much, do you want to--" wiggling his brows, his lips tug into a smirk, giving Victor the hint. "Have sex with me?" though even if he doesn't ask it, they'd still do it as it had been how they had spent their quality time together whenever they meet every week -- a kiss here and there with  _i miss you's_  and  _where have you been's_  before swimming in a pool of their bed sheets, limbs tangled together.  
  
A groan comes from the back of Victor's throat and Yuuri can hear how the man's heartbeat doubles in speed and sound. He knows that he has hit the switch to turn Victor on and never resist his cute charms.   
  
"Yuuri, you know how I can't say no to you when you ask for it." More caresses on Yuuri's hips, palms gliding up and down and then in circles before they slide down his plump buttocks, hands groping him just the way he likes it. A breathy 'oh' comes out of Yuuri's lips as he surrenders to the man's ministrations.  
  
His eyes close, savoring the warmth and firmness of Victor's hold on his behind. And usually bold, Yuuri can't contain his eagerness to be touched that he suddenly resorted to pushing Victor down onto the red velvet sheets of the cheap hotel they had just checked into.  
  
"You love my ass too much, so let me give you what you want, baby." Yuuri climbs on Victor's lap, the place where he deems to be the most comfortable place to sit on for extended periods of time.  
  
Drinking in Victor's stunned look, thick lips parting, red stained cheeks, Yuuri cups Victor's cheeks. He presses his thumbs on the pad of the man's parting lips who soon wraps his mouth around his thumbs, tongue running around them obscenely with those hooded eyes of his.  
  
The switch within Yuuri's body gets turned on, his hips finally set a pace on Victor's lap, hips moving to find friction with the other man's clothed cock.  
  
"We just met again and you’re turning me on already. How could you?" Yuuri removes his hands from Victor's mouth, but Victor takes a hold of them once again to press kisses on his knuckles.  
  
"You asked for this, therefore I'll be giving you what you wanted. And I really just miss you." He drops Yuuri's hands and lies down on the mattress, propping his body up with his elbows.  
  
Yuuri drinks in the sight of his lover gazing at him intently with lust in his dark brown orbs. He leans back a little, one arm supporting himself as he grinds back and forth on the forming bulge of the older man.  
  
"You just miss me on your lap." He breathes raggedly, finding pleasure with the friction he's creating with Victor's bulge, soft moans spilling out from his delicate lips. "Though, you know how much I love being on your lap. It's my throne."  
  
"I miss you wholly. And my lap is yours to own." Victor says, his words come after with a hiss, his head thrown back. "Yuuri, less clothes."  
  
Taking a pause, he gives Victor a peck on the lips before lifting himself up from the man's lap and stripping off with the other.  
  
"Still unblemished and soft," Victor coos, and Yuuri grins in pride of his youthful skin that he has kept for ages. Eras had come and gone, yet he still has his beautiful skin.  
  
"Thank you." And so, Yuuri happily sits on Victor's lap once again - the lap that he loves so much, the firm lap he wanted to stay on for a long time - his self-proclaimed throne.  
  
Starting a steady rhythm, Yuuri moves his hips back and forth on Victor's bulge. He presses Victor's face to his pecs and Victor gladly peppers him with kisses, with the occasional flicking of his tongue over the cherry hard nubs that from a different perspective, the scene is just too explicit with Yuuri's back arched, big hands holding onto him while sucking on his nipples. It draws a long moan from Yuuri's throat.  
  
Yuuri relishes in the sight of Victor's hard member. He grabs both his and Victor’s curved cock and fists them. Yuuri not only loves Victor's lap, but his cock as well; whenever they would have sex, he would make sure to give his cock plenty of appreciation time. He thanks God for giving Victor such a well-endowed package.  
  
Slick sounds can be heard in the tiny hotel room, Yuuri is taking his time pumping both of their cocks, groans and breathy moans harmonizing together along with locked sultry eyes.  
  
Victor brings them in for another heated kiss, tongues swirling and Yuuri grips on the man's sturdy shoulders as he arches himself and rolls his hips against the other. Although a little later, Victor pushes Yuuri onto the mattress and asks him to settle on his hands and knees. But Yuuri doesn't like that position as he wants to stay on the other's lap instead, so he pushes Victor to lie on his back as he climbs back onto the man's lap.   
  
"I wanna ride you," A smirk tugs his lips up and he retrieves the lube sachet he had brought with him from his pants pockets, ripping it off with his teeth while Victor surrenders and makes use of the time to draw circles on Yuuri's curvy hips.  
  
"You love riding me. I wanna fuck you from behind though." Victor states as Yuuri dribbles an adequate amount of lube on his fingers, before sinking a long finger behind to prepare himself.  
  
“Not now, you know how much I love it on top.”  
  
Fingering himself while seated on Victor's lap, Yuuri swipes his tongue slowly along his bottom lip to make Victor lust for him more, a move that doesn't fail and makes Victor want to do him harder.  
  
Adding two more fingers and riding them, Victor slaps his hands over his hips, red imprints the delicate skin that has Yuuri moaning and it also has his eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
  
"Enough. Ride me now, baby." Victor pleads, hard cock curved up to his abs. Yuuri gladly obliges as he too wants to get right to it, so he removes his slicked fingers out of his puckered hole and runs his fingers through his sweaty matted hair.  
  
Hissing impatiently, Victor props himself up and gets the sachet of unscented lube and dribbles it on his cock.  
  
"But I wanna suck you first!" Yuuri whines, thick brows furrowing and red cherry lips pouting as he crosses his arms.   
  
"Babe, no need for that. I want you now." Victor reasons, pouring all the remaining contents of the lube tube over his cock. Yuuri groans, but accepts the deal as he wants to get fucked thoroughly now.  
  
Eagerly, Yuuri doesn't waste his time to sink onto Victor's waiting cock, hands gripping on the man's shoulder, he groans as he's seated fully.  
  
Victor drags his mouth along Yuuri's pale neck and darts his tongue out to have a taste of his skin as Yuuri rolls himself to oblivion on top of Victor. Yuuri bounces on Victor's cock steadily, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the overwhelming sensation. His back arches beautifully as moans comes out from his opened mouth.  
  
The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the silence of the room along with the moaning. Victor uses his fingers to pinch Yuuri's hardened nipples, making sure to give them an attentive lick. He pounds into Yuuri's heat and Yuuri crashes their lips together in a battle of dominance. Victor is leading, but he pulls away to take licks of Yuuri’s hard nubs once more. If Yuuri loves Victor's lap so much, Victor on the other hand, loves assaulting Yuuri's nipples.  
  
For a show, Yuuri stops Victor and asks him to relax for a while as he does all the work. Yuuri turns his back to Victor and throws him a wink over his shoulder before bouncing on his cock, trying to show how his member comes in and out of his needy hole. Purposely, he makes exaggerated moans of  _oohs_  and _ahhs_  and even swaying his hips for good measure.  
  
Hearing Victor groan and feeling his hand caressing his hips up to his back makes Yuuri oversensitive. He even crouches down a bit to give the other a good view of their bottom part as he slowly drags up and down Victor's cock.  
  
Unexpectedly, strong hands firmly grabbed his jiggling globes, groping them fondly. Yuuri keens and huffs, sweat accumulating on his forehead and neck, until to his surprise, his fangs grow out from his gums and Victor is already asking him to turn and face him for a kiss.  
  
"Nah!" His abrupt response comes, movements speeding up and his biceps flexing as he props himself on the sheets while riding Victor.  
  
"But, I wanna kiss!" Victor protests and Yuuri can tell that the boy is pouting, needy for his kiss that he wants to give, but can't as his fangs betrayed him for appearing at a wrong time.  
  
"Can't!" He hisses and moans simultaneously, wanting to face Victor so bad. But what if he sees his fangs and pushes him away, and tells him how he's a liar and a monster and asks to never see him ever again? He couldn't live like that -- without Victor in his life, so what is he supposed to do?  
  
"Please," Victor, however, is already pressing closer to him, chest stuck onto his back and lips hovering near his ear as he whispers. Yuuri briskly throws a hand over his lips to cover his mouth while thinking of a way to make Victor look away.  
  
And that's when an idea creeps into his mind.  
  
"Blindfold!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cover your eyes! It's a kink I wanna try!" Yuuri reasons out, though it really is one of his kinks he wanted to try with Victor. To his relief, Victor does retrieves something from his pants pocket as Yuuri sees from his periphery vision, movements slowing down for a while.  
  
"I'm ready," Victor affirms and trusting him completely. Yuuri turns to face the other, only to be greeted by a navy blue bandana with overlapping squares and circles designing it wrapped around the man's eyes. Yuuri licks his lips from the sight, baring his fangs freely and looking at the pulse throbbing on Victor's neck; he wants to dig his fangs into the skin.  
  
"So hot," he comments, fixing himself on the man's lap before cupping his cheeks, eyes raking down the plush lips, despite the pooling anxiety sitting at the bottom of his stomach he tries to rid away.  
  
"Kiss me," Victor demands and Yuuri hums as an answer, but sinking himself first on the boy's erect cock once again before he kisses him like how Victor wants him to.  
  
Moans and skin slapping invades the room, sex and sweat permeates at every corner while Victor roams his hands around the short man's soft body.  
  
Yuuri can't control his desire anymore. Soon, he has his face buried at the juncture of Victor's neck and shoulder, gasping while the other man guides their hips into a rhythm that has them both seeing stars behind their eyes.  
  
With two sudden loud heartbeats that have Yuuri's ears ringing and him feeling dizzy, his eyes widen when it hits him. The smell of Victor's blood permeates the room, unknowingly, he had punctured the man's skin with his fangs from a second of spacing out. Victor winces and hisses.  
  
"W-What was that?" He asks in confusion. Yuuri is having a hard time controlling himself from fully sinking his fangs over the man's neck and drinking his delicious blood as a bit of blood spurts out from the small puncture he had made on Victor's neck.  
  
"I-I...uhm, my nails! It was my nails," Yuuri drops an excuse and laughs a little to save himself from any doubt that Victor might have for him. "Mhm, fuck, Victor!" He moans when the mushroom head of Victor's cock meets his prostate just in time to stray Victor away from his impending curiosity.  
  
Breathing raggedly, Victor suddenly has him pressed down on the mattress and with blindfolded eyes, he tries to draw his lips and tongue over Yuuri's body. He fondles and gropes the boy where he can touch, even his long fingers wrap around Yuuri's weeping cock as he pounds into him.  
  
Yuuri spreads his legs wider, even having the audacity to lift his thick thighs up the air in a v-pose, moaning from his senses heightening. The smell of Victor's blood was doing things to him, along with the powerful thrusts the man above gives him.  
  
The pleasure is too much that he couldn't take a clearer view of Victor's pleasured expressions as he gets fucked to oblivion. His eyes would close, his toes would curl and his back would bend, more  _ahhs_  coming from his mouth that gets kissed a little while after, before he takes control all over again and goes back to Victor's lap, riding the man's cock madly.  
  
The feeling is different from their previous bed activities. What they have at the moment has Yuuri losing his mind. The scent of blood lingers, making it the reason why Yuuri's pleasure doubles. The effect is stronger than those drugs he had tried before out of curiosity and nothing could ever beat this ecstasy he's feeling right now.  
  
"Can't I remove my blindfold? I wanna see you when you come." Another request, but Yuuri isn't yet ready to reveal himself to Victor, so he declines.  
  
"No, I won't let you see me come today," Yuuri swallows down his impending consecutive loud moans when he speeds up, his skin slapping with Victor's blurring his senses and that's a sign that he's nearing the edge of orgasm.  
  
"But--" Victor is about to protest once more, but Yuuri covers his lips with his mouth and shushes him.   
  
"Not today."  
  
As he lets his body take control over his mind, Yuuri bounces hard and fast on Victor's cock, moaning lewdly along with Victor's grunts and palm slapping his ass. "Mhmfff ahh Victor!"   
  
"I really wanna see you so bad." He moans Russian endearments and other names he loves to call Yuuri. His mouth falls open as he does so and Yuuri wants this to end before Victor sees his fangs.  
  
"Fuck!" He cusses out loud when his prostate gets hit consecutively, his muscles clenching in a way that he wants more and more of Victor that he suddenly sinks in his fangs over Victor's neck, drinking his blood as he orgasms.  
  
Victor moans in return, head throwing back and clueless of what has just transpired when his blood gets sucked by Yuuri himself. Yuuri continues to drinking the delicious blood. He only stops when he comes to his senses; when he realizes that this is his precious Victor, the human he wants to keep with him for as long as he exists.  
  
Done feeding, Yuuri detaches his fangs from the other’s skin. Even so, blood dribbles down to Victor's shoulder. He dips his finger over the liquid of red rolling down before suckling on it, his lips had just turned redder than its usual color and Victor is still blindfolded and coming inside him with one last thrust inside his tight hole.  
  
"W-What was that? You--you bit me," Victor starts and Yuuri suddenly grows nervous for what was to come right after. But it dawns on him now that there's no backing out and he shouldn't regret what had just happened for it's only a matter of time before Victor was to find out.  
  
Taking in deep breaths and calming down himself from his high, even though a white substance continues to flow down his thighs, Yuuri heaves and cups Victor's cheeks.  
  
"I bit you, yeah. I did."  
  
"It smells of blood, Yuuri."  
  
A little guilty, Yuuri lowers his head, but not removing his hands from Victor's warm cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry," He blurts out, voice small as he stares at the pointed punctures on Victor's neck. At least blood has finally stopped oozing out. He felt sorry that he had hurt Victor, and he felt sorry for concealing the truth until now.  
  
Victor, surprisingly, shakes his head and holds onto one of Yuuri's hand over his cheek. "No need to be sorry. It felt good anyway, when you did that. I'm sure you didn't mean to wound me. I still like you the same, _zolotse_."  
  
Flicking his eyes up to Victor, Yuuri smiles slowly and caresses his thumbs over Victor's cheeks. "I like you the same too. I'm sorry again."  
  
"It's not a big deal," Victor grins. "But can I remove my blindfold now?" He is seconds away from pulling the knot behind his head when Yuuri stops him with a firm, "No!"  
  
They both freeze and Yuuri is the first one who cuts down to the chase. "Victor, I have something to confess."  
  
Victor pouts for not getting the permission to have his blindfold removed. "What is it?"  
  
Yuuri looks at him intently, though, Victor won't be able to see it. If this has happened today, he, sucking blood from Victor, then chances are it might happen once more in the future and he couldn't just have Victor wear blindfolds whenever they get intimate with each other. Telling the truth would be the best option now, so as not to make Victor feel used and deceived. His feelings for the said human has been true and sincere and along.  
  
"I bit you."  
  
"And? What's the connection with you biting me and this c-confession?" He whispers the last part shyly.  
  
Yuuri needs to be direct or he'd never be able to tell the truth. Whatever the consequences would be, he'd try to win Victor back and gain his trust if ever he mistrusts him for being what he is.  
  
"I'm a king."  
  
Victor snorts from the confession, although, Yuuri isn't done yet. It's the reaction he's expecting from the other, but he tries to understand and not let it bother him.  
  
"The reason I disappear and come back to you on weekends is because I have to feed in the woods." Again, he tries to gauge Victor's reactions, the latter who has turned silent and was about to remove his blindfold again.  
  
"No, Victor, not yet!" He begs and traps the man's hands with his. "You listen first. I don't know how to say this, but I love you Victor, ever since we met. You're not just a fuck buddy to me. You're something more than that and I'm not confident enough that once you truly know who I am, you'd accept me. But I love you. I really do and as much as I want to keep this from you, I can't anymore. I bit you and I sucked your blood. Victor, do you realize now what kind of person I am?"   
  
Yuuri wants to cry, he wants to leave the moment he said those words. He had just confessed not just his true identity, but his feelings for the said man as well. Victor isn’t speaking at all, his face is even unreadable and Yuuri feels rejected already so he drops Victor's hands. He was sure that the other won't accept both his feelings and his true nature. Surprisingly, Victor grips onto his hands firmly, tugging on them as he finally speaks up.  
  
"Can I remove my blindfold now?"  
  
Hesitant at first, still afraid to reveal his true identity to the other male, in the end and after a minute of debate in his head, Yuuri decides to show his true form to Victor, for this is the only way he could think of to stop pretending to be a human when in fact he's not. He wants to be who he is around this boy, be true, and to stop deceiving the boy thinking that he's someone who he isn’t.  
  
As the knot gets loose and the bandana drops off in between them, Yuuri lowers his eyes, fingers fiddling together, while his fangs hangs out from his mouth.  
  
"You're worried that I won't accept you? For being  _this_? A vampire, am I right?" There's something in the way Victor speaks so gently at him that has him fearing that Victor won't accept him at all. He's a monster. And how could he accept a monster to be his weekly companion, and for two months now? Victor might just be good at pretending, so he is speaking in a soothing way for now before he will ask him to leave for good right?  
  
But despite his fear, Yuuri nods in response, trying to stare at the bandana for long as he waits for Victor to tell the dreaded words he's expecting to hear.  
  
"Are you telling the truth? That you're a king?"  
  
Another vigorous nod and Yuuri takes a peek up at Victor through his bangs. He still couldn't read the look in his eyes, whether it is of disgust or something uglier than that.  
  
"I'm the last vampire king and the rest of my clan already died during World War to p-protect me." He even wants to add that he might not look like a king for he’s not the ideal looking vampire that he might have imagined in his head, but he is. And just thinking about the past doesn’t make him feel good, so he doesn’t care to elaborate more on that and he’s glad Victor doesn’t ask for more, although it surprises him when Victor wraps his arms around his waist, uncaring for the dried blood on his right shoulder and column of his neck.  
  
“A cute vampire then in this era. Who would have thought I’d have someone endearing as you and a vampire at that.”   
  
Victor’s hold tightens. Yuuri can feel the butterfly kisses the man presses on his neck, and it confuses him. Moreover, the boy sucked on the skin on his neck and he gasps in response, a soft moan vibrating from his throat.  
  
“There,” Victor pulls away, smiling at him so tenderly, just like how he smiled on the first day they met in a local bar. “Is that how you suck blood from your prey?” A teasing smile marred his handsome face and Yuuri already has an onslaught of questions running in his mind.  
  
“What are you trying to do, Victor? Is this how you’re telling me to fuck off and leave you alone and—and I don’t want to see you again anymore? Is this what you’re trying to tell me now?” Tears are already pouring out from his wide beautiful eyes and Victor immediately defends himself, shaking his head and cupping Yuuri’s cheeks.  
  
“No, no. What I’m trying to tell you is I don’t care who you are.” He wipes the tears with the pads of his thumbs across Yuuri’s reddening cheeks, his fangs still intact on his gums. “I love you too. I love you and if you’re going to ask if I’m scared, hell, i might have been scared, but thinking about the days we shared, you never hurt me at all and I trust that you won’t in the future. I’m glad that you love me too.”  
  
Yuuri brings his hand over Victor’s and smiles gratefully. “I want to keep you for a long time. I want you to be mine forever. I really love you.”  
  
Victor kisses the crown of his head and then presses his forehead against his, cupping his cheeks gently and looking into his teary eyes. “I’m not going anywhere, Yuuri. And if you’re trying to ask me if you could turn me, go ahead and I won’t stop you. You know that I don’t have anyone to run to when I need someone, that’s why I feel so alone whenever you’re away every week. I’d rather get turned by you, be with you, live with you, rather than live with emptiness when you have to be away for long. Turn me. Make me a vampire. I’ll be your throne if you want me to.”  
  
Nodding and knowing how much Victor has fully decided on this as he could tell it from the beating of the man’s heart, Yuuri bares his fangs, showing its sharp tips at Victor. Instead of finding Victor cowering in fear, a soft and confident smile meets his eyes before Victor tilts his head to give him full access to his pulsing neck, urging him with a nod to do it.  
  
And when Yuuri takes a hold of the human’s shoulders and with another whisper of an  _I love you_ , slowly, he sinks his fangs into the delicate skin of the person he wants to be with forever, marking him as his.  
  
  
His forever. His throne.


End file.
